Maybe This Time
by NeKo Meow
Summary: "I'm here." It was a caress of assurance. "I wish I have a smile that can on par with your cry. The smile that will make you think that everything will be alright. A sign of assurance the whatever happens, I am always by your side." in response to HC and prompt


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

_**Maybe this Time**_

_"I wish I have a smile that can on par with your cry. A smile that will make you think that everything will be alright. A sign of assurance the whatever happens, I am always by your side."_

_-in response to HC and Prompt-_

* * *

It was almost New Year, and he was still there, running, occasionally looking around, craning his neck-not even minding if he feels a slight strain-and running for more as if chasing for the remaining time of 2012.

It had happened so fast, both of them didn't realize that it would be so surprising neither one of them could react. They were having a good time at a café near the plaza. Having animated discussion on what they will do in this upcoming New Year, and occasionally teasing one another about their career and lives. He was going to grab his coffee when he accidentally hit her elbow, effectively spilling the hot chocolate over her new bought scarf. She pouted and smiled afterward before she stood up and excused herself.

The sound of the impending doom tapped on the ground, followed by a pair of red heels and oh so familiar rubber shoes.

The smile on _her _lips vanished in seconds and the excitement in her eyes faded in unison. She stood perfectly still, holding her hand to avoid slapping the man in front of her with another girl. The man he love for years, the man she trusted and believed. She was going to surprise him, but it looks like she was the one who get it—more than surprised. Her eyes landed at her companion and turned abruptly, afraid to let him know what she was undergoing.

He gazed, jaw-dropped, frozen and rooted in place while his companion, whom he graciously volunteered to give a hand with, fled with unshed tears welling in _her _eyes.

_She _fled before he was able to bat his lashes. She had distanced before he was able to melt from his current frozen state. She was gone before he could stride a single step.

He looked at the _couple _who has the same shock expression sketched on their faces. The man he knew since they were high school was like a murderer he wanted to punch. _Beat him to death, _his mind tempted him. But what merit would he get from it? Well, probably, he could do it to pay back the pain the guy gave to his_friend. _He could knock him down, humiliate in front of so many people around, or hang him on the giant Christmas tree looming in the middle of the plaza, in that way he was able to humiliate the guy and hurt him at the same time, which he deserves. How ironic, this man, he was glaring at with pure contempt, was once had been his best friend. Where was all those years, now?

He gazed, disappointed immensely. "I trusted you..." he muttered between gritted teeth. He couldn't move, and his hands clenched into a ball at his side. The fury building in alarming speed inside of him wasn't helping to control his temper either, but rather fed the burning desire to take revenge for the sake of the girl he...? What was _she _to him?

_She's a friend...a very good friend..._

It was for a good friend. He silently cursed and clenched his teeth. _Friend...!_

All for the sake of friendship! The sour bile inside of him boiled into a poisonous rage. He inhaled and looked—more likely glared—at the man. "I stepped in the shadow to give you a chance. Now, I'm regretting the time I let you pass by. You're a friend, Sasaki, but what you did is something I can't tolerate." He hissed, mustering all his strength to remain calm. "I'd be honest with you, I am on the verge of beating you to death, but _she's _more important."

Ryotaro turned around, making the man, who was unintentionally holding his breath, sigh in relief. Nonetheless, it was too early to celebrate the escape of the pianist, as once Sasaki sigh, Ryotaro turned around and planted a punch on his face, effectively breaking his nose.

The girl beside Sasaki gasped in terror. She held the brown haired man's arm to prevent him from falling, and looked at Ryotaro with pleading eyes.

The pianist, although brusque, still has respect for the girl, as instead of giving them another tirade, he ran to look for his _friend_ who badly in need of companion.

The mass of people kept on coming and getting thicker, hindering him to find the woman easily. He hissed for another time. He shouldn't have agreed on coming here. He shouldn't have let her go here.

If only he knew those things will happen he should have invited her elsewhere where she could enjoy the New Year. But then, the lies would remain hidden. She would be living in a false relationship in which only she who makes effort, and gives.

He couldn't take it. In the end, it was a good thing that they already knew the truth. It hurts, yes, but he'll try to take away the pain and mend the bruise of the past. There will be scar, yes, but he will cure it until it fades.

Ryotaro ambled toward the less crowded place. He knew her so much he could sometimes read what was inside her mind. This time, he knew she was somewhere where no one will mind her, a place where she could take off her mask, and let the vulnerable side to surface.

It seemed the luck was on his side, the glow coming from the moon appeared to guide him toward her. A strange force pulled him in a certain direction as if he was being magnetized, reaching for his other half. In every stepped he could feel the force of nature getting stronger, the ray of hope within him ignited with anew light when he found a snowman draped with the scarf he knew well belonged to the girl. He walked and walked until he sighted a glint of ice. _The lake. _He mumbled, hasting his stride toward the frozen lake. Not long after a sight of a brunette haired woman appeared, back facing him, while she stared at the invisible point on the lake as the moon's glow danced on the ice like a cold fire.

It seemed that what she was doing take away her attention to what she had seen earlier. However, there were still traces of tears on her cheeks she didn't bother wiping, or she didn't notice flowing.

"Am—" Ryotaro closed his mouth, realizing that the woman didn't notice his presence. With careful and slow stride, he ambled to where she was. His heart beating loudly in every step he made and in every inch he drew closer to where she was. In every second he could look at her without restraining what he truly feels. In every moment that he wouldn't feel guilty staring at someone else girl. Because he knew, she wasn't anyone's girl. The man who let go of her was truly a jerk to let a treasure slip away from his hand. The invisible force of his feeling made the journey shorter and faster as if he didn't need to walk, and let the extraordinary attraction pull him toward her. It wasn't simply physical, but in the depth of his heart he could clearly feel the sadness, disappointment within her as if he was living in it. And that thought gave him a sense of kinship, a closer and deeper connection with her.

When he was close enough, he brought his arms upward and embraced her from behind. He gently placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped the traces of tears on it. "Ssshh…It's just me…" he whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm here." It was a caress of assurance, a coat of feathers giving warmth to her cold hurting heart.

_"I wish I have a smile that can on par with your cry. A smile that will make you think that everything will be alright. A sign of assurance the whatever happens, I am always by your side."_


End file.
